


Sign of Love

by deadbluerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Possessive Behavior, Severus also loves Sirius but does not want to admit it, Sirius loves Severus, Sirius's guide to woo one Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbluerose/pseuds/deadbluerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub-story of Married life of Lord Voldemort focusing on the pairing Sirius black and Severus Snape, the life before they get together and had Orion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sign of Love so far...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to separate the sub-story from the main story so the first chapter is consists of all the chapters posted before in 'Married life of Lord Voldemort', just posting it again. Second chapter is the new chapter.

Severus is not a holiday person, he prefers to be alone rather than in crowd with bunch of unintelligent rambunctious beings that drowned themselves in smelly drinks. He always spent his time during the Christmas or Yule sitting in front of the fireplace in his favourite armchair reading one of his favourite books or venture to the forest to find useful herbs and plants that only grew during Yule. But all of its now changes ever since his precious Orion born to this world, he never cherishes anything before but somehow Orion gave him the hope in his life and Sirius too although he is still a bastard.

Severus was surprise to say when Sirius came up to him after the war ended and confessed that he was jealous towards Severus who only has his attention towards either Lily or James during their school days and when Severus grew closer with Remus, Sirius snapped and plan the trick so that Severus see who Remus really is. Sirius left Severus's house with uncountable hexes after that.

"Sev."

Severus looked up from his bubbling cauldron at his husband. Sirius was already wearing his dark blue robe with intricate silk design. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Coming, I'm just finishing with this." Severus waved his wand to put the bubbling cauldron under stasis spell. "Let me go wash up first." He went with Sirius out of his potions lab situated at the basement of the manor.

"I always loves seeing you so concentrate on your work."

Severus's cheek tinted, "Sod off. Don't use your flattery on me." He sneered.

Sirius grinned boyishly. "Although you love it," he grabbed Severus around the waist and kissed his spouse full on the lips.

"I'm dirty," Severus tried to fend his husband off, but Sirius stubbornly wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist so that they are chest to chest. "I might smudge your robes."

"Nothing a cleaning spell can't do, love." Sirius sniffed his spouse's scent mixed with the potion's fumes that brings back him down a memory lane.

"Stop it. Where's Orion?"

"Hmm?" Sirius pulled himself away from Severus's nape where he's been sniffing. "He still up in his room, still trying to tie the ribbon on the gifts."

"For the twins?"

Sirius nodded. Severus sighed he is out of his wit already to try to stop the thing going on between his only son and the twins. "I better go and help him. Wait for us at the lounge."

Severus hesitated at first but quickly peeked on Sirius lips before letting himself out of stunned Sirius's arms and fled to his room.

Sirius blinked and noticed his spouse already disappeared. A satisfied grin appeared on his face. Severus rarely shows his affection outside bed, but when he does it always took Sirius by surprise.

He still remembered the time when he falls for Severus it was their third year when Severus were assigned with him to do their potions together. Both of them immediately protested but Professor Slughorn ignored them. Finally they just submit themselves to do their work.

_Sirius is not that bad in potions, after all he is from the notable Black family. He was chopping up dragon liver for their Doxycide, when Severus snapped at him. "What the hell are you doing, Black?"_

_"Chopping of some dead dragon's liver," he replied irritated._

_"From the look of it you mince it rather than chop! Here!"_

_Before he could retort or protest of his work, Sirius was alarmed when Severus's hand was on his which hold the knife. Sirius felt like he moved mechanically when Severus used his hand that hold the knife to chop the dragon's liver in same size. "You have to make sure you…" Severus's words were like an echo, he barely heard it as he still stunned on the unfamiliar warmth spread onto him from the single hand._

_"There!" Severus let his hand go as he finished._

_Sirius snapped out of his trance and muttered, "Yeah yeah whatever you potion geek."_

_A hurt look crossed Severus's face which Sirius noticed that he felt guilty immediately a foreign feeling he never felt before. Severus immediately masked his expression and went back to stir the potion._

_Sirius still feeling guilty mumbled "Thank you" under his breath but Severus heard nonetheless which surprised the onyx eyed teenager. A small smile played on his lips after that which amazed Sirius on how different Severus looks from the small smile. His stomach did a back flip._

_They worked on their potion but Sirius keep distracted on watching Severus focused expression as he adding more ingredients into their cauldron. Sirius just realised Severus onyx eyes glinted in delight whenever he saw the potions turned or changes according to what they expected. Sirius found out he enjoyed watching Severus working as he can see other things in those eyes rather than hatred that he always seen these past three years._

_Due to prejudice between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Sirius is afraid to approach Severus alone and then he is afraid to call Severus by his name when he is with the Marauders. This put him in dilemma and angry when he saw Severus spent his time with Lily Evans. He knew James has a crush on the red-headed girl so he try as much as he can to help his best friend so that Lily will never be with Severus but much to his dismay, Severus now has his attention on James who now slowly growing closer to Lily and pretty much ignored Sirius. Sirius reached his limit when Severus was partnered with Remus for Transfiguration project._

"Father?"

Sirius was pulled out of his memories as he looked towards the door where his son stood dressed in light blue mixed with green robes, and hold two presents. "Hello my little prince, you look so perfect."

"Am I?" Orion's eyes widen happily at the praise. "Do you think Lucas and Claus will like it?"

"I have no doubts," Severus appeared behind his son wearing a dark green robe with matching design as Sirius. "Just make sure you keep your robe intact."

Orion looked between his parents in confused. Sirius chuckled and picked up his son. "You're being unreasonable, Severus. Though you look amazing," He kissed Severus making Orion giggled. "Ma kiss Pa too!"

"You…" Severus sighed and pulled Sirius much to the latter's surprise and kissed him back. Orion clapped happily.

"Happy?" Severus asked his son who nodded eagerly. Sirius licked his lips. "More than happy."

"Let's go before your godson threw a fit." Severus walked briskly towards the entrance his cheeks are pink though a smile tugged on his lips when he turned away, Sirius of course noticed it, beamed and followed his spouse with his son in his hands.

"Orion!" Both Lucas and Claus greeted with happy grins as they wait with their mother for the trio to arrive. "You look pwetty!" The twins said in unison.

Orion jumped off from his father's arm to greet the twins back with his own happy smile before they lost into their own world.

Harry hugged the other two men, "Severus, Sirius, I thought you two aren't going to come." The smaller man pouted though his green eyes glinted with happiness.

"Well you know how Severus is when he's hooked up in his lab," Sirius teased earning a familiar glare from his spouse.

"It was not entirely my fault," Severus defended himself.

"Come you two, everyone is already waiting," Harry took Severus's hand and led the man to the dining hall where their guests already are. Sirius chuckled at the sight of Severus pouting being led like a child by Harry. The twins and Orion followed suit chatting animatedly between them.

"Padfoot?" Remus appeared from around a corner.

"Oh hey Moony, where's Alpha of yours?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Fenrir is in the dining already with Romulus. Severus?"

"Harry kidnapped him it's still surprising to see how those two got along." Sirius shrugged.

"Both of them share the same stubborn streak, Harry inherited it from Lily," Remus said. "Remember when Severus refused to acknowledge you at all in our fifth year."

Sirius grimaced, "Yeah, don't remind me about it." The memory still pains him until now. "But partly it's your fault."

Remus sighed, "How many times that I have to explain that it was just an accident."

Sirius huffed, "But still-"

"What took you so lon- oh hello Remus" Severus has come to fetch Sirius when the other has not turned up in the dining room, though he do not expect to see Remus there too.

"Hello, Severus. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. I saw your son. He's growing up into a fine boy…"

While Remus and Severus exchanged pleasantries, Sirius felt left out so he grabbed Severus arm and steered him from there. Both Severus and Remus were surprised by his action.

"Sirius! I was talking to-"

"We have enough time to chat later you came to fetch me right?" Sirius muttered grumpily. Remus chuckled lightly as he thought Sirius is still the same like old time whenever it comes to Severus.

**Flashback**

_"_   _Man… I got paired up with Amelia, god she like ordering people around." Sirius groaned as he lounged in the armchair near the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room with James lying on the hearth rug humming happily as he get paired up with his Lily for the transfiguration project. "At least, this time you will have a decent grade and McGonagall will be happy for once," James replied._

_Sirius huffed at his clearly happy best friend, how he wish he got pair up with Severus instead with that they can spend some alone time together. For the past two years, he keep failing in expressing his feelings towards Severus, last time he send a sweet-smelling cologne that remind him of Severus's scent for Severus's Christmas present, unfortunately Severus found it was insulting and doused him with all the cologne and he ended up smelling sickly sweet for three days straight._

_Sirius snapped out of his thoughts as Remus walked into the common room through the portrait hole. Sirius waved him over. "Who do you get for your Transfiguration project, Moony?"_

_"_   _Severus Snape," he replied nonchalantly as he plopped down on one of the empty couch near the fireplace across from Sirius._

_"_   _What?" Both Sirius and James perked up with disbelieved._

_"_   _Don't get your knickers in twist, you two. Severus is fairly good in Transfiguration besides I don't hate him like you two."_

_"_   _I…" Sirius was going to say 'I don't hate him' but decided not to. "I can't believe it, our dear Moony with Snivellus," he laughed masking his nerves and growing envy. "Good luck and give Snivellus hell," he high-fived with James who snickered as Remus just rolled his eyes at their childish act._

_Much to Sirius's chagrin Remus spending more time with Severus now that they are doing project together, Sirius being dragged by Amelia Bones to the library have to witness the pair at their table discussing their project. Severus seems comfortable around Remus that Sirius's envy growing bigger as time passes._

_"_   _Pull your head out of the clouds, Black," Amelia's stern voices reached him as he divert his eyes from the usual pair across their table near the window. "What?" He grunted. Amelia closed her book with louder slam than it is suppose too. "Listen, I can't work if you can't pull yourself together and focus on our project. Do you have other things in mind? Want to share? I give good advices."_

_"_   _No thanks, Amelia. I can handle it myself."_

_"_   _Make sure you do. Now read the book that I asked you to."_

_Sirius groaned but pulled the book towards him and flipped to the page Amelia bookmarked but not even a minute his eyes drifted back towards the pair._

_"_   _Have a good time with Snivellus, Moony?" Sirius faked a grin when Remus enters their dorm late at night just before curfew._

_"_   _Just finishing up with our project," Remus replied._

_"_   _I see I thought you're not going to come back tonight. Has Snivellus treat you well?"_

_"_   _Look, Padfoot I don't know what your problem is but I'm tired and I want to rest. And if didn't know better I think you might be jealous of me."_

_Sirius scoffed nervously." Me? The great, noble me? Jealous? Jealous of you with Snivellus? Hell might freeze over."_

_"_   _If you said so," Remus replied after finished changing into his sleeping clothes. "Oh right, I can't join you guys in Hogsmead tomorrow, Severus and I are going to scout for more materials for our project so we're going together."_

_"_   _You got to be joking, Remus?! You want to ditch us just for that slimy Slytherin." Sirius clearly enraged with envy when Remus easily score a date with Severus, his Severus!_

_"_   _Padfoot, that's enough! I'm tired you bad-mouthing Severus that way! Can't you act more mature?!" Remus's amber eyes glinted dangerously in warning. Sirius glared back at Remus defensive mode._

_James walked in on his two best-friends having a tense staring contest. "Um guys?"_

_Sirius huffed and stormed past James out of their dorm and the common room and out of the portrait hole still fuming. "That Remus, how could he?" he cursed as he stomped his way along the empty corridor trying to cool his head though failing._

_When he turned at a corner he bumped onto someone and land on the floor. "Watch where you're going, Black!"_

_Sirius looked up to see Severus nursing his bruised back from falling on the floor._

_"_   _Severus?" Sirius accidentally blurted out. Severus merely raised his eyebrow at the use of his first name instead of Snivellus._

_"_   _Need a hand?" Severus held a hand out to Sirius. "Oh wait, you might not want to dirty yourself with greasy me," Severus sneered and make a move to withdraw his hand but Sirius quick in grabbing said hand._

_Severus blinked in surprise. Sirius raised himself still holding Severus's hand. "Thank you."_

_Severus nodded briefly before retract his hand though Sirius wish he could hold it longer. "Did you hit your head, Black? You are kind of weird tonight."_

_Sirius shook his head chuckling; all his anger towards Remus has evaporated when Severus is in front of him. 'I am just so happy to see you' wish Sirius could say that but he still can't despite he is a Gryffindor._

_"_   _What are you doing wandering around here, Severus?"_

_Severus looked confused on Sirius's use of first name but did not question it. "I might ask you the same question but since you are kind of weird tonight I don't want to ask. I just came back from the library. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to go back to my dormitory before you go back to your own self, Black."_

_"_   _Severus?" Sirius called the other boy before he turned around. "G…good night," Sirius cursed himself for stuttering._

_Severus's face clearly expressed his surprise, "Good night, Black."_

_The snow has fallen down overnight therefore the path to Hogsmeade was clearly thick with snow. Sirius was in the clouds, he could not sleep at all last night but he did not care a bit. James was walking with Peter in front. He could not wait to buy a Christmas present for Severus he decided last night he will find a best ever present for Severus after all money is not a problem for him._

_He spotted Remus and Severus walked into Tomes & Scrolls a bookshop in Hogsmead, his eyes narrowed, he still has not resolve with Remus yet. Severus's skin seems paler maybe because of the cold, Sirius thought. Severus's clothes seem does not suit the cold weather and it look kind of worn out compared to other Slytherins who seems to flaunt their best clothes._

_"_   _Hey Prongs, I have something to get in_   _Gladrags Wizardwear, meet you later in Honeydukes."_

_Severus woke up in the Christmas morning expectingto do his normal routine every weekend, going to breakfast and to the library until before curfew but he did not expect a pile of present waiting at the end of his bed. Though he expect from Lily but he did not know who might send the other presents._

_Lily has send him some homemade blueberry muffins that Severus loves and Christmas card. Severus was surprised he receive a present from Remus as he open the one containing a Wonderbook: Book of Potions, Severus feel guilty he did not buy any present for the Gryffindor. "I wonder who is this from?" Severus opened the last present, and inside were a pair of lush green cotton gloves along with a matching scarve. As a precaution Severus casted a spell to check if it jinxed but come out none, carefully he wore the gloves and wrap the scarve around his neck, Severus basked in the warm provided by the articles. With these he would no longer suffer from frostbite depsite the warming spell he always put on him. He wonder who is the secret sender, he would like to thank him or her._

**End Flashback**

After the Yule dinner, Sirius sipping on his firewhiskey once in a while glancing at his spouse who was talking with Lucius and Voldemort. His son were exchanging presents with the twins. Harry indulging himself with catching up with Draco and Blaise, joined by Remus and Hermione. Romulus and Nathaniel at the corner talking between themselves.

Fenrir stood beside him who also observing just like Sirius. "Reminiscing old memories?" He grinned. Sirius shrugged but did not denied.

**SxS**

Severus tucked his son in his bed, Orion already fallen asleep before they leave Voldemort's Manor exhausted himself playing with both twins at least the twins behaved this time. Orion snuggled against the two headed dragon plushie that he received from Lucas and Claus for his Yule gift. Severus gently stroke Orion's dark silky hair affectionately before kissed his forehead with Sirius watching silently from the doorway.

"Soon it'll be Orion's birthday," Sirius said from his place on the bed when both of them retired to their room that night. Severus was just walking out of the bathroom with only his bathrobe.

"If you're thinking on doing another party for him, I objected. I don't want a repeat of last year." Severus still remember the horror of the pirate themed birthday party last year, they have to replaced all the wrecked furniture and he banned Fenrir from giving his son or the twins gifts as he gave them matching pirate swords.

Sirius pouted but sighed in defeat, " Fine no birthday bash but I know you will change your mind when our son want to do it. He mentioned about Under the water theme after you let him watch The little Mermaid last time" Severus groaned, where he can find unoccupied lake to do all that. Sirius chuckled and pulled Severus onto his lap, the other man complied without words. Sirius nuzzled Severus's neck inhaling the sweet scent belongs only to his spouse.

"What I want to said earlier is that our son growing up fast and before we know it he'll be off to Hogwarts wreaking havoc," Sirius said against Severus's nape.

"My son will never do such a thing, the last thing I want him to do is growing up to be a prankster."

"Did you forget that his father is the Marauder's finest." It is a statement.

"Yes, and I totally regret it."

Sirius feigned a hurt look but Severus kissed him making him wag his tail happily. His hand slipped under Severus's bathrobe caressing the skin under sending shivers cross Severus's spine. "I was thinking..."

"It's such a rare moment for you to be thinking," Severus teased.

Sirius nipped Severus's ear playfully before licking it, " As I was saying, for Orion's birthday present... would it be good time now to give him a companion?" Sirius has been thinking about it for a long time before plucking his Gryffindor courage to voice it out to Severus.

Severus raised his perfect eyebrow, "And I thought the twins already enough for his companion? I don't need another brat to corrupt my son"

"No, what I mean is siblings."

Severus's eyes dilated for a moment, "You mean..."

"Yes, Sev," Sirius caressed Severus stomach, "Would you like to carry our child again?"

Severus arranged himself so that he properly straddled his husband, "If you can handle one more demanding prince that is."

"I've been through once and not afraid for another."

"Good then my answer would be yes," Severus smirked smugly, "Now...dear husband" Slowly he unrobed his bathrobe. "Do your thing."

Sirius grinned mischievously, "With pleasure."

**SxS**

_"_   _Severus!"_

_"_   _Lupin, How's your holiday?" Severus looked up from his book where he was reading when Remus has just arrived from his Winter holiday after dumping his stuff in the Gryffindor dormitory and off to find Severus where he find the other in his usual spot for some quiet reading._

_"_   _Great! Thank you for the chocolates, Severus. I love them I mean I do have really sweet tooth."_

_Severus flushed as he remembered he sent Remus's present hours after he received from Remus with last minute trip to Honeydukes. "Thank you for the book too, it's quite informative."_

_Sirius fisted his knuckles as he watched over silently where Severus and Remus were having conversation. He was excited to see Severus back after the Winter holiday but Remus found him first. His eyes soften when he saw Severus wearing the gloves and scarve he secretly send to Severus as Chirstmas present._

_But still watching Severus's pale cheeks blushed when Remus thanked him make Sirius see green. "Peeves!"_

_The poltergeist appeared before him, "Yes, Sir?" Peeves is respectful towards him and James as they are the unbeatable duo in all the pranks they had done. "I want to do something for me and no one should know that you got this order from me, understand?" The Peeves nodded gleefully and mocked salute. "Right, listen I need you to help me do a prank on those two." He pointed at Severus and Remus who still talking. "Nothing dangerous, I don't want them to get hurt, just I don't want them together again after that."_

_"_   _Did you find anything more for our project?" Remus asked._

_"_   _In fact, I did, there this book explaining the steps of transfiguring object which stabilized it, I wonder why Professor-HEY!"_

_"_   _What the-"_

_Peeves cackled madly above them where Severus and Remus were pull against each other caught them off guard and finally tied together chest to chest with some vines coming from the ceiling._

_"_   _Peeves!" Remus shouted at the poltergeist. "Let us go immediately before I told Professor Dumbledore!"_

_Peeves cackled again, "Uuu I don't think you can do that while you're tied up like that."_

_"_   _Bugger, I can't reach my wand," Severus cursed. Both boys tried to lose free from the veins._

_"_   _Peeves I'm warning you! Don't make me call Bloody Baron" Remus once again shouted at the ignorant poltergeist. Peeves just shrugged, "It's simple if you know what to do," he giggled before disappearing from there._

_"_   _What does he mean?" Remus pondered before he heard Severus cursed once again. "What? Stop moving you're making me uncomfortable."_

_"_   _Well, sorry to say that I am too uncomfortable." Severus sneered._

_Remus looked above his head on the ceiling among the mass veins is mistletoe. "Bloody Peeves" He looked around the hallway which is deserted, thanks to Severus for his choice in finding secluded area for reading._

_"_   _Severus,"_

_"_   _What?"_

_"_   _I'm sorry."_

_"_   _Wha—"_

_Before Severus can ask the rest of his question, Remus has captured his lips in light kiss, immediately the veins vanished and both of them tumbled to the floor with Remus on top of Severus, their lips still connected._

_Remus frantically move away from Severus, "I'm sorry Severus, I really do, you can hex me if you want…"_

_"_   _It's…fine. It's necessary," Severus's eyes down on the floor and Remus could not see Severus's expression with the hairs framing his face. "Just… don't mention it to anyone..."_

_"_   _No of course I would not do that!"_

_Severus stood up slowly, "Thank you Remus."_

_"_   _Wha-"_

_"_   _It was my first."_

_Despite the shock, Remus could see Severus's blushed underneath all those hairs before the Slytherin stormed off from there leaving a speechless Gryffindor and an enraged Gryffindor who watched all the scenes unfold._

**SxS**

_"_   _Are you and Remus together?"_

_Severus choked on his toast which is not very Slytherin of him so he straighten himself right away and glared at his grinning childhood best friend sat across from him where they were having breakfast together in the astronomy tower since the outside weather is still cold._

_"_   _I am sorry but I think I might have misheard you, Lily."_

_Lily shook her head, "Come on, you two been meeting up quite a lot, even the Hufflepuffs noticed."_

_"_   _That's absurd!" Severus pushed away his leftover toast, his appetite lost. Although he want to deny it but what Lily has told partially truth as it is more like Lupin was stalking him around wherever he goes, Severus even wonder why as both of them have finished their project and submitted it the Gryffindor still hanging out with him, he hope it is not another prank the Marauders planning on._

_"_   _I think that's cute! You know Remus is rather reserved than the rest of the group it may bring some change to him._

_"_   _And if you haven't notice from all these years, I am rather reserved myself! Why are you here and why you are not with that obnoxious Potter?"_

_Lily shrugged. "Do I need reason to see my own best friend?"_

_Severus rolled his eyes but did not reply Lily gave him a smug smile._

**SxS**

_It was the thirteenth of the February, Sirius has all planned it out for tomorrow, they were permitted to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow so he planned to score a date with Severus, he would not lose again to Remus who much to his annoyance has been attached to Severus since the end of winter holiday, he think Remus trying to test his patience. Well his patience is growing thin, for sure tomorrow he will have Severus in his grasp since tomorrow is also the full moon, Remus is in no condition to be with Severus on that day._

_"_   _Why are you calling me out here, brother?" Regulus hissed the last word bitterly. "I thought you have warned me to stay out of your way ever since after I was born?"_

_"_   _I need you to do me a favour, Reg" Sirius looked at his younger brother, a year below him sorted into Slytherin following the Black family tradition unlike him. They can be called twins for their same Black's aristocratic feature except Sirius's hair is black curls while Regulus more tamed and straight._

_Regulus narrowed his eyes at his estranged brother, "Why should I?"_

_"_   _Please," Sirius for the first time in his life begged. "Just these once then I swear I'll never bother or prank you again."_

_Regulus contemplated for a moment. "Deal. What is it?"_

_Sirius scratched his neck sheepishly, "Can you pass a message to Severus?"_

_"_   _Severus?" Regulus thought he might have misheard Sirius. "Severus Snape?" Sirius nodded._

_"_   _If it's to prank him, I won't allow you to, he suffered enough as it is already from you and your lots."_

_"_   _No, it's not a prank! I swear!" Sirius flustered. "I would like to ask him to go with me tomorrow to Hogsmeade…."_

_Regulus gaped before he could control his expression, "Who are you? And what have you done to my brother?"_

_"_   _Reg…"_

_"_   _I thought you hate his guts?"_

_"_   _I…I don't h...hate him… hey it's not in our deal for me to tell my story!"_

_Regulus sighed, "Fine, as long as he is not hurt, I'll tell him to wait at the gate tomorrow."_

_"_   _Thanks Reg, I owe you."_

_"_   _You should be."_

**SxS**

_Severus wrapped the green scarf around him, the weather still icy cold, he wonder why Regulus asked him to wait at the gate to the Hogsmeade. He is not planning to go there anyway today, Remus met up with him yesterday looking paler as he always is during this time of a month Severus noticed now that he spend more time with the Gryffindor. 'Well maybe I'll buy some chocolates for him so he get better soon, he like the chocolates I gave him on Christmas.'_

_Severus turned at the call of his name, but he was surprised to see who is now approaching him, "Black." He scowled darkly._

_Sirius purring inside as he saw Severus adorned the presents he gave during Christmas. 'Well, maybe that's because he don't know it's from you' his conscious supplied but he ignored it._

_"_   _What do you want, Black?" Severus hissed and not because of the cold._

_"_   _I asked Reg to tell you to meet me here."_

_"_   _And he failed to mention that I'm meeting you? And since when you are in speaking terms with your brother anyway?"_

_Sirius just shrugged at the questions. "So shall we?" Sirius offered his arm to the Slytherin._

_"_   _Is this a joke? I'm not going to fall for your prank again, Black!"_

_"_   _No, I'm not. I just want to go with you to Hogsmeade."_

_"_   _Why?" Severus looked at him suspiciously. Sirius expected this as he did have worst record when it comes to Severus for the past four years anyway._

_"_   _Some things don't need reason, Severus." Severus's glare still on him, Sirius sighed and lied, "I was planning to buy some chocolates for Remus, you know he is sick and I know how you are close to him nowadays so I was thinking maybe you want to buy for him too, Remus do like chocolate anyway."_

_"_   _So Lupin indeed is sick?" Severus's glare replaced with look of concern at the mention of the other Gryffindor which Sirius noticed immediately and a flicker of envy rose inside of him._

_"_   _Yeah..." he partially lied, he knew Remus is just having his furry problem and Severus did not have to know that._

_Although Severus agreed to go together he put some distance between Sirius and him who is just happy for Severus to come along. Severus was anxious as if he is waiting that Potter is going to jump out at any moment to attack him curse his pants off but so far Potter is nowhere in sight but he should not let his guard down anyway._

_They arrived at the Honeydukes filled with females trying to buy special edition heart chocolate. "I hope there are some chocolates left for us," Sirius said after looking at the crowd._

_"_   _Is there special occasion today?" Severus wondered._

_Sirius chuckled beside him, Severus shot him a glare. "It's St. Valentine day, Severus."_

_Severus blushed at that, not his fault that he failed to remember such ridiculous unimportant day consists of girls fawning at their crush with chocolates. Then he realised he too was buying chocolates for…Remus. Severus blushed redder and shook his head 'It's just friendship chocolate' he convinced himself. Sirius looked amused at Severus battling with his thoughts._

_Severus chose some strawberry one for Remus, he was hesitating with himself to buy peppermint chocolates for himself but he is quite short in money at the moment so he settled for Remus's only. Sirius saw Severus's longing look at the display of peppermint chocolates so he pocketed some peppermint chocolates when Severus is not looking._

_"_   _Hey want to get some hot cocoa at Madam Puddifoot?" Sirius asked when they exited the warm Honeydukes to cold air of Hogsmeade._

_Severus looked at him incredulously. "That is where couples go, Black."_

_"_   _Yeah, that's why I ask you," Sirius replied._

_"_   _Are you pulling my leg?"_

_"_   _What?"_

_"_   _It's a Muggle saying. Are you making fun of me, Black?"_

_"_   _No, no I'm serious!"_

_"_   _Right… you are. Goodbye Sirius."_

_"_   _Wait, Severus!" Sirius grabbed the Slytherin by his wrist, "I'm not making fun of you!"_

_"_   _I don't care. Let go of me!" Severus tugged harshly against Sirius, but the other's grip is so strong._

_In the midst of Severus's struggling against him, Sirius pulled Severus against his chest and cupped the back of Severus's head and pushed his lips against Severus's._

_Shock at the warmth of another lip against his, Severus froze in his struggle before his mind has the predisposition to push against the Gryffindor and swing a fist against the other's jaw sending Black sprawled on the ground._

_"_   _What in Merlin's beard are you doing, bastard?!" Severus yelled, clearly furious and stormed away towards Hogwarts leaving Sirius nursing his now bruised jaw._

_He shot his darkest glare at a female blonde student giggling, apparently witnessed his humiliation._

_"_   _I didn't know you swing that way, cousin." The blonde sniggered._

_"_   _Shut up, Cissa"_

_Narcissa Black, fiancé of one Lucius Malfoy a Seventh year Slytherin gave him an amused smile. "You know, Severus is a sensitive boy, you should approach him gently, and forcing yourself on him won't look good on him."_

_"_   _Think I didn't know about it already," Sirius spit out some blood, Severus did give an excellent punch. He grinned inwardly at his success to kiss Severus's lips although it ends badly on his part._

**SxS**

_"_   _Black is an idiot!"_

_"_   _Yes, he is."_

_"_   _Lily!"_

_"_   _What do you want me to say, Sev?"_

_"_   _At least pay attention to me and I know you were thinking how to give the chocolate in your bag to Potter."_

_"_   _Wh-at how do you know that?! Ugh fine, what has Black done now?"_

_Severus proceeds to tell Lily of his disastrous morning with Black._

_"_   _So Black asked you out on a date?"_

_"_   _Was he? I have no recollection of him asking me out in the first place."_

_"_   _You're so ignorant sometimes, Sev. Black clearly asking you out on a date, the-chocolate-for-Remus-thing is just an excuse!"_

_"_   _Don't blame it on me how I would know that anyway! I mean… since when does Black has a change of heart? Does he even have a heart? And if you again have selective memory, might I remind you he hates my guts all these years."_

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Clearly he has grown up to see the charming side of you, Sevvie."_

_"_   _Don't call me that, and I don't have 'charming' side."_

_"_   _Yeah yeah you like to swim at the Nile River," Lily said with sarcasm. "Now since you know about my mission, why don't you help me?"_

_"_   _I disincline to acquiesce to your request"_

_"…_   _."_

_"_   _Means no"_

**SxS**

Sirius came back from Gringotts, he is doing partnership with the Goblins selling all the old artefacts from his now demolished family manor and some from the family vault. Most of his buyer is from Romania and Egypt. Severus and he decided before Orion was born to get rid of all the dangerous artefact but since the house itself is not child-friendly, they bought new place.

Sirius gave his outer robe to his house elf, Tinkle. "Where is Severus? Is he in the lab again?"

"No Master Sirius sir, Master's mate be at the courtyard sir with the young Master Orion sir," Tinkle replied.

Sirius frowned, but made his way there nonetheless but he is not expected to witness on what he has seen. Both his spouse and child indeed are in the courtyard among the mass of the snow.

Orion who is dressed in the thickest clothes that he has since Severus will never ever let his son caught a cold at this weather although he has enough pepper-up potion and fever potion stock up, is laughing happily as he put the finishing touch on his snowman. His snowman that he named, Olaf has finished and looked dashing with the green and red striped scarf around him.

"Thank you for helping me ma!" Orion hugged Severus around his neck where he crouched next to his son.

"You're welcome sweet heart. Now what's next?"

"Let's do snow angel! Then we take photo" Orion suggested. Severus nodded as long as his son is enjoying his time happily, unaware a pair of grey eyes observing the both of them.

Sirius chuckled quietly watching the two making snow angel even Severus is doing it. Though getting snow in his hair do make him grumbled but Orion praised their snow angel that Severus smiled warmly before helping his son to take the picture of their snow angel. Sirius savoured the moment where he could witness another of Severus's smile which warm his inside all over again.

"Having fun without me I see?" Sirius finally stepped out of his hiding place.

"Pa!" Orion rushed to him and hugged his leg and excitedly showing his snowman and snow angel next to Severus. Severus scowled at his husband, "How long you have been watching us?"

Sirius chuckled, "None of that now dear" He leaned in and kissed Severus cold lips which immediately warm the pale cheeks. "Have I told you today that you look lovely?"

Severus blushed but he is spare from Sirius's smug smirk when Orion stubbornly pulls Sirius to make snow angel of his this time. "Pa let's make your snow angel next to mine!"

"No Orion darling," Severus stopped his son. "How about we have snowball fight against your father?"

Orion's eyes widen in interest at his mother's splendid suggestion. Severus smirked victoriously. Sirius groaned, he knew he always get the bad end every day.

**SxS**

_Remus laid on one of the bed in the hospital wing, he always feel worn out after full moon, though last night was vague to him. Remus turned towards the door when it opened expecting James and Sirius skipping class again to see him however the person appeared behind the door is not who he expecting at all._

_"_   _Severus?"_

_"_   _Hello Lupin," the Slytherin greeted him, approaching Remus's bed at the far corner._

_"_   _How do you know I'm here?" Remus feeling anxious at once, Severus being here is a horrible sign for his secret._

_Severus looked hesitating for a bit as he stood there by the end of Remus's bed._

_"_   _I know what you are…." Severus started although he kind of talk under his breath and mumbled, Remus clearly heard him perfectly shown from his amber eyes that immediately widen in horror. He scrambled for his wand on his bedside table._

_"_   _Stop Lupin! Remus! I… I am not going to hurt you or anything…" Severus tried to calm the Gryffindor before Remus decided to obliviate him. Severus knew how excellent Remus is with his Charms. Remus stared at him with guarded expression but still not lowering his wand. Despite the time they have spent together in past few months, Remus still not trusting the Slytherin to even share his furry problem. It even took his own Marauder friends two years to be let into his problem and only because they discovered it first and Remus felt guilty hiding it from them. But James and Sirius are different from Severus, Severus is a Slytherin, he might use this information for his own gain._

_"_   _I… saw you last night… at the Shrieking Shack"_

_"_   _Saw me?"_

_"_   _Si- someone told me where you are last night…" Looking at Remus increasing panicked look, Severus continued quickly, "But Potter saved me just in time before I… went too far but I saw…I saw that you're a…werewolf" he muttered under his breath just in case someone is eavesdropping on them._

_Remus's wand clattered on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Severus sat on the only chair available there beside the bed._

_"_   _I didn't hurt you, did I?" Remus's voice muffled from behind his hands._

_Severus shook his head but then realised Remus can't see him, "No, you didn't. I understand you are worry about your problem, Remus…I promise I won't say anything about you, Dumbledore won't allow me anyway. After all I don't want to lose… a friend."_

_Remus raised his head from his hands, his eyes were suspiciously wet. Severus flustered at the sight. "Maybe one day I'll create a cure for you," he stammered, his hands fidgeted on his robes._

_"_   _Severus…" The Slytherin look up at the Gryffindor. "Thank you" Remus said softly with sincere smile._

_Severus blushed and reached into his pocket and held out the wrapped chocolate he bought from Honeydukes. "Umm… here's chocolate I meant to give you yesterday." Remus was surprised but he accepted the gift nonetheless, "Thank you, Severus" he said again._

_Severus left the Hospital Wing after that, but he was not expected to bump into Potter and Black on his way._

_"_   _Snape, what are you doing here?" James asked he saw Severus coming out of the infirmary._

_"_   _It is none of your business Potter" he sneered, he glanced at Black who shifted restlessly, avoiding his eyes. "You should be ashamed of what you had done, Black."_

_"_   _You nearly put your dear friend into Azkaban for murder," Severus sneered with distaste. "You're the worst friend Lupin ever has."_

_"_   _Why you—"_

_"_   _James, no… he's right" Sirius held onto his best friend before he flung onto Severus to knock his guts. James looked at his best friend in confusion, Sirius never ever stop him before._

_"_   _And Potter, I promise Lupin not to say anything about last night and I hope you do the same." Severus said to James._

_James is bewildered by this turn of events but nodded all the same._

_"_   _Take care of Lily for me."_

_"_   _I will."_

_Severus nodded and walked away to the opposite direction._

_Sirius felt immense guilt and he tried to stop Severus, "Wait Sev-"_

_"_   _Don't! Don't ever call me by my name again you mutt!" Severus snapped at Sirius before he got the rest of his words out, the enraged Slytherin turned around and stomped away from there, his robes billowing behind him. Sirius knew he screwed up big time and there is no way he can get into Severus's good grace again. After that Severus completely ignored his existence for the rest of their years in Hogwarts._

**SxS**

"What happens next, Uncle Remus?" asked Lucas. Both Claus and Orion nodded, ushering him to continue his story. The three boys were having sleepover, and Remus is in charge in putting them in bed to sleep. The children demands a story and Remus begin telling them story about Orion's parent's history when they were at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, why Uncle Sevvie and Uncle Siri marry if Uncle Sevvie doesn't like Uncle Siri?" asked Claus. Orion looked troubled beside him.

Remus smiled at the children, "Well, that's another story for another time, now let's get to sleep you three,"

He got round of protest from the children as Severus entered the room looked at him disapprovingly. "Why are they not sleeping yet, Remus?"

"Ma!" Orion jumped off the bed and ran towards his mother hugging his leg tightly mumbling something incoherent against his robes. Severus lifted his son up and put him on his hips. "What is it, little prince?"

"Ma likes Pa right?"

Severus's eyes narrowed and glared at Remus, "What nonsense have you been spouting at them, Remus?"

Remus shrugged, "Few stories when we were at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Sevvie likes to give Uncle Remus chocolate!" Lucas and Claus supplied, making a mental note in their mind to give Orion some chocolate too.

Severus face palmed but turned towards his son again when Orion tugged at his shirt waiting for his answer. Severus sighed and stroked his son's hair assuring him, "Of course I like your father as much as I like you my little prince." Severus kissed Orion's forehead making the child giggled and hugged his neck.

"See Orion, no need to worry. Now let's get you boys some sleep," Remus said.

Remus followed Severus out to the sitting room. Severus has not said a word at him after they left the boys' room. "Are you mad, Severus?"

Severus halted "Why should I?" his voice void of any emotion.

Remus shrugged.

"No, I am not. I am not going to prevent my son from not knowing how his parents get together. I… just... it brings some memories to the surface…"

"We're all grown up now, Severus and I know Sirius too."

Severus nodded and continued down the hall towards the sitting room where the adults are enjoying some alcoholic beverages except for Harry who sipping on his hot chocolate while depositing himself at Voldemort's lap who is discussing with Lucius over a glass of mead. Remus moved to sit next to his Alpha.

Sirius approached his spouse with a glass of firewhiskey. "How's Orion?"

"He's sleeping, never again ask Remus to be on the bed duty." Severus downed the firewhiskey in one go.

"May I ask why, my dear?" Sirius caught Remus's grin from where he sat.

"No. Now fetch me another drink, my dear."

**SxS**

**Flashback**

_It burns his throat as he downed his sixth whiskey of the night. Sirius looked blearily around the Muggle pub where he stumbled into a moment ago._

_"_   _Rough nite eh lad?" asked the bartender with a crooked teeth who's been watching Sirius drowning himself._

_"_   _You said it, mate" Sirius slurred, the bartender filled his glass with another generous amount of whiskey. "I did what I have to do *hiccup* luck not on me side… never…" Sirius sobbed and downed his whiskey again._

_After the pub owner declared the pub closed, Sirius stumbled upon the cold windy air outside, he is too wasted to think of where he was going and when he tripped on a rock and fall flat on his face on the ground. He has no intention to stand up again, content just laying there in his misery._

_He heard footsteps coming towards him, when it stopped near him, Sirius opened one droopy eye but his vision is out of focus but he could make out a familiar silhouette with shoulder-length hair. Maybe fate is not cruel to him, maybe… Sirius thought before he succumbed to Morpheus._

_Sirius knew he is not where he think he have been last. He cursed out loud when the pounding in his head started viciously, he didn't dare to open his eyes yet. Something was offered to his lips, and Sirius drinks it without question, in no time the pounding in his head fade. It was a hangover potion._

_Sirius's eyes fluttered opened cautiously and he came face to face with familiar face with onyx eyes._

_"_   _Severus…" his voice came out hoarse. The said man said nothing just offering Sirius a glass of water before disappeared through a doorway to what Sirius guessed is the kitchen._

_While finishing his water, Sirius came to realisation on where he is. He was in Severus's house in Spinner's End where hours ago he was cursed and hexed out of the house before he went to the Muggle pub after Severus's second rejection of him._

_Severus come back with a plate of toast and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch where Sirius has been residing for the past hour._

_"_   _If you're well enough, you may make yourself scarce after you finish your toast," Severus said and made a move towards the stairs._

_"_   _Why did you come after me?" Sirius blurted._

_Severus halted in his steps on the stairs._

_"_   _Why didn't you leave me there?" Sirius tried again, this time staring hard at the back of the Severus's head._

_'_   _Do you really care for me, Severus?' Is what Sirius really wanted to ask but he does not want to risk his neck again with Severus excellent wandsmanship._

_"_   _Don't flatter yourself, Black. Lupin fire called me earlier for your whereabouts. I am just doing a favour for a friend and it is not you."_

_The weight in Sirius stomach dropped heavily as he feels disappointed. Sirius reached for the toast tentatively looking at Severus disappeared up the stairs. Sirius wondered if Severus really mean what he said as he nibbled on his toast silently._

_Upstairs, Severus closed the door to his bedroom and relaxed his tense body against the door. He closed his eyes. What he told Black is only half the truth, Remus indeed fire called him but it was on his own intention that he went and search for Sirius. He was surprised to see Sirius make an ass of himself outside a Muggle pub not far from his place. Clearly he is not thinking wisely for bringing Black back to his house._

_He is still mad at Black but the anger slowly dissipating when he saw the vulnerable look on the other man as he laid there on Severus's couch. He kind of understand of why Sirius did what he had done back during Hogwarts but is Sirius changed for the better now, Severus would not like to know._

_A knock startled Severus out of his thoughts._

_"_   _Severus…" Black's voice came from behind the door of where he stood. Severus maintained his silence._

_"_   _I… I apologise again for being such a jerk to you and Remus back then, but that's because I have fallen for you back in third year… I don't think you remember but it'll be always a precious memory to me…."_

_"_   _Severus… I hope we could start over…" Sirius stared at the door, hoping Severus will emerge from the room but only silence greeted him back. He sighed, "I'll be going… thank you for everything…" Sirius retreated with a heavy heart and left Spinner's end._

_Severus hugged his knees closer where he still huddled against the door. "You're an idiot, Black."_

_The next time Sirius saw Severus is at his godson and Lord Voldemort bonding/wedding ceremony. He was a little bit late at that time and Remus who was talking with Severus at the moment of his arrival saw his hasty entrance._

_"_   _Where have you been, Padfoot?" Remus reprimanded him like the usual Moony he knows._

_"_   _Hello to you too, Moony," he grinned sheepishly, his eyes met for a moment with Severus who still stand where Remus has left him, before Severus was distracted by Lucius and Narcissa who come to talk to him._

_"_   _Are you even paying attention to what I have just been saying, Padfoot?!" Remus said clearly frustrated._

_"_   _Yeah yeah," Sirius said offhandedly. "So where's my adorable little prongslet of godson?"_

_Remus scowled menacingly, "Find him yourself."_

_Sirius was puzzled on why Remus seems really pissed off at him. He was only few minutes late anyway. Maybe because of the full moon in few days agitating poor Moony, thought Sirius._

_Sirius walked away and out of the Hall, to find the whereabouts of his godson since he is nowhere to be seen inside._

_"_   _He's in the second room to the left on the East Wing."_

_The familiar voice behind him made him turned around so fast that Sirius might twist his neck muscle a bit accidentally._

_Severus stood there with his usual black robes but Sirius noticed the difference in the design from his usual robe, with beautiful intricate silver silk embroidered._

_"_   _Se—Thank you." Sirius held himself from saying the other man's name, troubled that Severus might not like it if he said it despite how his heart yearns for it._

_Severus gave a curt nod, though before he could joined the other guests back on the Hall. Sirius murmured sheepishly, "Would you like to help me find the way? I might get lost…or I might take longer time and…Remus might get angry with me again... if you don't want to then its fine I'm not forcing you or anything…." Sirius rubbed his neck nervously as he keep babbling away avoiding meeting Severus's eyes totally._

_Severus's lips twitched lightly. "Fine."_

_"_   _Oh right, alright its fine…wait fine? FINE? You'll help me?" Sirius has a second thought to use a cleaning spell on his ear just to make sure he heard it right._

_Severus arched his eyebrow. "Do you want me to decline your request?"_

_Sirius shook his head._

_Sirius was a nerve wreck as he walked a little bit behind Severus towards his godson's room. The silence between them is suffocating, he want to talk or anything with Severus, but he might run out of luck if he did that. Thus, he just settled with stealthily ogling Severus's fine ass from behind._

_"_   _We're here." Severus knocked on the door and a soft 'Enter' came from inside._

_Sirius's thought on Severus was put aside for a moment when he caught a glimpse of his beautiful godson in his white bonding robe. "Siri!" Harry hugged him tight around the waist._

_"_   _Hey there, pup," he patted Harry's styled hair._

_"_   _Sirius don't mess up his hair," Hermione who also in the room with Luna scold him. "We fix him for hours even with magic."_

_"_   _And you're late," Luna added._

_"_   _Thanks for the reminder," Sirius rolled his eyes then he remember about Severus but when he turned around Severus is nowhere to be seen._

_Luna smiled at him with her usual creepy dazed look. "Tonight might be your best opportune moment."_

_"_   _It is not mine?" asked Harry, teasingly._

_"_   _You had yours, Harry. Now we have to touch up some more before you are ready to go." Hermione ushered Harry back in front of the mirror leaving Sirius there reflecting over Luna's word._

_After the bonding ceremony which makes the entire female cry happily over the bonded couple, Sirius congratulated the his godson and now his husband, Lord Voldemort at their reception before taking a champagne and stood in the corner observing the other guests which only consists of their close trusted friends and family. Severus, Sirius observed was conversing with Rodolphus Lestrange who standing suspiciously little too close to Severus for Sirius liking. Sirius had known that Rodolphus is now a widower ever since the death of his cousin Bellatrix, murdered by you-know-who. Rodolphus must have said something amusing to Severus when the latter chuckled, smiling lightly at the former. This scene made the green monster in Sirius grew nastily however he managed to stood his ground, he shouldn't do anything rash such as hexing Lestrange to hell for the sake of getting back to Severus's good side not that he is there in the first place._

_The centre of the reception hall has been cleared for dancing partners, the bonded couple already stole the spotlight of the dance floor though Sirius thought they were making out rather than dancing._

_The song changed to a slow beat. Sirius perked up at the song and made his decision when he marched up, shoulders straight towards Severus and the bastard Lestrange that somehow snaked his hand around his Severus's waist._

_"_   _Black," Lestrange said tersely at the sight of him._

_"_   _Lestrange" He replied with the tone. He turned towards Severus, "May I have a dance with you?" he held out his hand._

_Lestrange snorted, Sirius's hand itched to get his wand. Severus looks at him oddly for a moment but took his offered hand with a look of relief in his eyes, Sirius could not help but to send a wide smug grin towards the fuming Lestrange and led Severus to the dance floor, Sirius puts his other arm around Severus's waist, as Severus rests his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Hermione and Luna smiled over the two wizards dancing._

_A moment like this_  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss.

_"_   _I apologise for interrupting your good time with Lestrange for this dance," Sirius said few minutes into the dance, although he is not that truly sorry clearly shown by his grin._

_Severus sighed, "Don't get cocky yourself Black. I am just glad to get rid of Rodolphus for a second there."_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this

_As Sirius kept his gaze on Severus, he couldn't help but think to himself how captivating Severus actually was. Apart from his sarcasm and snide remarks, Severus was fragile, as Sirius learns of the other man's family history with his own research in knowing Severus. Severus put up this cold front to shut everyone out, to keep that glass wall from breaking down. He was tired of being hurt and disappointed, and Sirius feels guilty as he knew some of it is his fault._

_Everything changes, but beauty remains_  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share

_"_   _Are you still upset with me?" Sirius murmured. When Severus lifts his gaze their eyes locked at each other. "I…" Severus faltered losing some of his nerve at the intense gaze from a pair of grey eyes belongs to the man whose arms around him, surprisingly Severus feel content within those arms. "I might have forgiven you..." The music fades, but Sirius doesn't want to let go, doesn't want to move at all. "That's good news to hear because… I'm in love with you, Severus Snape."_

**SxS**

_Severus cursed when he ruined another batch of his calming draught, he banish the content of the cauldron with a flick of his wand and contemplate on starting a new batch before he decide against it and hobble back to his living room and plopped inelegantly on the well worn couch. Severus closed his eyes tired from several sleepless nights._

_"_   _...I'm in love with you, Severus Snape."_

_Severus groaned, the memory of that night kept replaying on the back of his mind. He still remembers vividly, the pair of grey eyes staring intensely into the depth of his own eyes as the words said. Black, Sirius Black who said those words to him then kissed the palm of his hand before disappearing through the crowd leaving Severus still frozen in shock of the confession._

_After that night, Severus barricade himself in his own house, not venturing out of it despite many protests from the Malfoy pair who always inviting him for some dinner at their house or shopping trips. And to his disappointment, he did not hear any news from Sirius._

_A knock awoke Severus from his half slumber, immediately alarmed, since his usual visitors (read:Malfoys) always come through the floo. Severus withdraws his wand and checks the magical signature of his unknown guest from behind the door and his shoulders relaxed when he detects a werewolf signature._

_"_   _Hello, Severus," Remus greeted him when Severus unlocked the door. "Lupin, what brings you here?"_

_"_   _Not inviting me in first?" Remus smiled wryly. Severus cocked his eyebrow but make way for Remus to enter his house before closing the door behind him._

_"_   _Were you sleeping in this cold?" Remus asked, looking around the dark room, at the unlit fireplace and the mess of cushions on the couch._

_Severus shrugged and flicks his wand to light the fire, brightening the living room. "The cold never bothers me anyway."_

_Remus raises his eyebrow as if to comment on that but decide to leave it at that. "Make yourself comfortable, Lupin," Severus said to the werewolf before disappearing to his kitchen, to make some hot chocolate that he knew the werewolf like._

_"_   _Thanks," Remus said as he accepted the warm mug of hot chocolate from Severus and sat at the armchair near the fireplace. Now that he looks closely, Severus notice Remus is quite pale and weary._

_"_   _Are you alright, Lupin? You look off," Severus commented._

_"_   _Do I? I guess so…" Remus sipped on his hot chocolate, warming his body. He sighed heavily, "I decide to go somewhere, Severus."_

_"_   _Where?"_

_"_   _I don't know… maybe up North, maybe somewhere on this earth."_

_"…_   _."_

_"_   _I would like to find a place for myself in this world. Get to know myself more."_

_"_   _Y…you will always have a place in this world, Remus."_

_"_   _Thank you, Severus," Remus smiled genuinely at the Potions master. Severus is not a person that likes to comfort someone, but when he does, he does it honestly and in his own way because he cares of the person, and Remus knows that._

_They sat sipping on their hot chocolate with some small idle talk but mostly enjoying each other company._

_"_   _Thanks again, Severus." Remus said, holding the bag which stored the potions Severus generously gave him for his travel._

_"_   _You can drop an owl from time to time, Remus. I promise I won't blast the owl away."_

_Remus chuckled. "Take care of yourself, Severus. I know you will be in good hands."_

_"_   _W…what do you mean?" Severus flustered but he knew what Remus actually meant by that._

_"_   _He is serious about you, Severus. I saw how he always looked at you and how he now tries hard to make a change, to redeem himself. Give him a chance, Severus. You deserve to be happy."_

_"…_   _..I'll think about it. You too, you deserve to be happy Remus with whoever it is." The two men share a friendly hug before Remus left._

_Severus exhaled as he leaned against his door before he noticed something additional in his room. A northern hawk owl perched on top of his couch watching him. A letter tied to its leg._

_"_   _When did you come in, owl? And who do you belong to?" he asked._

_It screeched and holds out its leg with the letter. Severus carefully untied it, the owl stay where it is, Severus guess it is waiting for a reply. The letter does not have any indication outside of it, Severus open and read it, his eyes increasingly wide as he reads through it._

_"_   _Dear Severus,_

_I hope you will forgive me for presuming to write to you without permission. I hope I may not offend you in doing so._

_The object of this note is to ask your permission to invite you for a friendly lunch tomorrow at Jannes &Jambres. I will resign myself to any of your answers though I shall of course feel highly flattered if you say yes. Dantalion is at your service to bring any of your reply._

_Yours,_

_Sirius Black_

_P/s: My whole life shall be to please you and make you happy. I shall be happy if you love me a little in return"_

_Sirius looked out the window for the tenth time but there is still sign of Dantalion, his owl. Sirius hope Severus has not roasted his owl already. He currently was staying at Harry's old house while he is trying to sort out what left of his family matters. He feel bad for leaving Severus after the confession he made but if he is going to court Severus, then he is going to properly court Severus like he should deserve and as a proper Lord._

_A hoot from outside his window startled Sirius, Dantalion was staring back at him from the other side of the window with unmistakably a letter tied to its legs..._

**SxS**

Sirius woke up to an empty bed, Severus's side of the bed has long been cold, and Sirius rolled over seeking his Severus's scent. Severus always the morning bird despite being the night owl too, Sirius guessed Severus should be with Orion, sending their son off to the M.A.G.I.C. short for Magical Arts Grooming & Institutional Care which Orion starts to attend with Harry's twin boys. The school established by Voldemort after the war to cater all children as soon as they shows their magic to be educate in Wizarding Ethics and other basic things in Wizarding World before they start Hogwarts, this is truly beneficial for Muggleborn children whose family knew nothing about the Wizarding World.

"Still lazing around?" A familiar voice that he knew so well all these years came from the open door where his spouse entered.

"Orion?" Sirius murmured against the pillow.

Severus strips his outer robes and hangs it on the hook on the closet. "He's at the school already. Miss Kingsleigh has been subjected to the twins' ridiculous pranks again. And it's only the second week." He added with disapproving look. The twins influence on his son is his second biggest worries. The first one would be their proposal to his son.

Sirius chuckled. "They're just children, Sev…."

Severus huffed, "I don't want history repeated."

Sirius froze and immediately sat up on the bed seeking his love's eyes, there is still pain linger in those pair of onyx eyes that he so loves. "Severus…"

Severus lost in memories, blinked and schooled his expression back with indifference. "I'll be in the library."

Before Severus could turn around, a pair of arms wraps around his waist and pulls him back against the warm chest of his husband.

"Sev…" Sirius murmured as he rest his chin on Severus's shoulder. "I don't care how many times I am going to say it. I am truly sorry for what I did." Sirius turned Severus around in his arms so he was facing him, "and know that I always love you." He kissed Severus's lips softly.

Severus gave a small smile and Sirius is more than happy to see that rare smile, "I know, sometimes it lingers in my mind…"

"Then come back to bed, I'll help you in every way to make you forget it." Sirius grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes. His husband has been extra perverted and horny ever since their son started his education at M.A.G.I.C "No, Sirius. I have some research to do."

Sirius pouted, "Come on…" he whined. "Research can wait."

"I say no." Severus could not help but smirk inwardly at his husband kicked puppy look. He leaned to return the kiss earlier. "I love you too." Sirius returned with a happy smile of his. Let's just say, Severus forgotten about his research.

**SXS**

  **Flashback**

  _Sirius fixed the collar and cuffs of his button down dress shirt for the fourth time, straighten his jacket, flicking imaginary dust, checking his reflection. He really did try his best to look clean and sleek and lord-like._

_"Black." A familiar voice greeted him that belongs to one Severus Snape. "You're early." Severus raised an eyebrow at him._

_Sirius looked at the clock hanging across the street. He indeed had arrived there half an hour early than the time they agree to meet. It was not his fault he was overly excited when Severus return his owl with an affirmation to meet him. He nearly scared his owl by dancing around like a crazy buffoon. After the confession that he could not avoid after seeing Lestrange with Severus, Sirius know he has to make a move fast when there's a chance before once again Severus disappeared from his life. He needs to make true of his feelings for Severus, and this meal together would be the first step of many._

_Sirius looks over at Severus who forgoes his usual black robes and wore a casual green turtleneck sweater pullover under his dress jacket which captivated Sirius for a second there before Severus cleared his throat._

_Flustered, Sirius opened the door to the Jannes &Jambres, "Shall we?"_

_Severus entered wordlessly followed by Sirius. The manager brought them up to the second floor of the establishment, where they are ushered into a private room with a nice view of a lake and the other part of the town the restaurant is in._

_Two menus appeared in front of them as they sat down. They studied the menu in silence before ordering, the menus vanished after they called out their selected meal._

_"I would like to thank you again for accepting my invitation… I thought you will decline it… not that I'm forcing you to come, it's your choice…it's just I thought…"_

_"Black, "_

_"Yes?"_

_"You're rambling"_

_"Yes, yes I'm sorry, right I'll shut up now. "_

_After sharing a silence where both of them sipping on their wine, "So, what have you been doing now Severus? Since Remus told me you're not teaching at Hogwarts anymore."_

_"I have my own business."_

_"Right… potion-making business…would it be too forward if I would like to see you brew potion sometime?" Sirius cursed his mouth for the stupid question but not his fault for wanting to see his Severus at work._

_"I didn't know you're that interested in potions."_

_"Potions really not my forte but trust me I can make a draught of living death without melting the cauldron."_

_"Impressive." Although Severus sound sarcastic, but Sirius can see a hint of amused smile behind the man's wine glass._

_"Thanks."_

_Their food appeared on their table, they have their meal in silence for few minutes before Sirius once again asking, "So do you sell your potions by yourself, or you have yourself a dealer."_

_"I worked with Rodolphus sometimes."_

_Sirius gripped his knife tight and gave a strained smile at the mention of the older Lestrange brother. It sparks envy in his heart realising the time Lestrange spent with Severus._

_"You know I can give you a better deal, my family knew some contacts from Egypt and Norway even South East Asia, and they also deal with rare herbs and things that are needed in most potent potions and difficult to brew potions."_

_"I have contacts from Egypt and Norway myself, but I never ventured to Asia." Severus was honestly surprise by Sirius's business proposition but as an experienced double spy, Severus knew there would be a catch._

_Sirius knew Severus is hooked. "I can help you. I can ask for some sample, if they ask for payment, I can pay for it."_

_"No thank you, I can pay for it myself."_

_"I insist, just let be this as a gift from me to you."_

_Severus put down his fork and knife. "Black is there something you didn't tell me?"_

_Sirius tilted his head questioningly try to look as innocent as possible. "What do you mean?"_

_"There is a catch isn't it?"_

_"Do you have to be suspicious about anything?"_

_"Well, I apologise for being suspicious since I can't get rid of the habit from school, I don't know why oh let see, wasn't it because of you?"_

_Crap! Sirius thought. He picked a wrong button and now he need to remedy that. "Alright honestly I hate Lestrange. I am a better dealer than him anyway."_

_"I never see you working, Black."_

_"My uncle Alphard, he was a great man unlike the rest of my family. He likes to travel and collect rare kind of things and he deal lots of things, he taught me that business, I never told my parents about it."_

_Severus has not expecting for Sirius to share some of his life stories especially about his family member. He knew some of them from Regulus, but hearing for the first time from Sirius that is not an insult. "…Maybe I'll take you on the offer then."_

_"Great!"_

_Their empty plates vanished and replace with dark chocolate mint truffles for dessert where Sirius discreetly ordered as he recalled Severus penchant for mint chocolate during their school years._

_"Hope you like it…" Sirius said sheepishly. Sirius thought the plate will burn when Severus stared at the dessert for minutes before tasting it. Although Severus did not comment or anything but judging by the empty plates after that, Sirius concludes that Severus did like it very much._

_"Thank you for the treat, Black." Severus said as they exited Jannes &Jambres._

_"Sirius. Please call me Sirius, I insist. "_

_"Very well, Sirius if you'll excuse me, I have other appointment to attend to," Severus lied as he is totally free that day since he could not focus on anything than his meeting with Sirius._

_"Severus…you know I really mean it what I said that day." Sirius could see Severus's shoulder tensed although his expression shows indifference. Sirius took hold of Severus's hands gingerly afraid Severus pull his hands away but didn't. "I…"_

_"Well, well, what do we have here?"_

**SxS**

_"_   _Pray tell me, what in Merlin's name you're doing there, Cissa?" Sirius exploded at his cousin, now the Malfoy matriarch._

_Narcissa Malfoy didn't bat an eye on her cousin's outburst, inspecting her well manicured nails calmly, "I was with Lucius, Siri. Isn't that obvious? You saw us."_

_"_   _I know you and Lucius alright? You both never ever step in that place."_

_"_   _We both like a change in scenery sometimes."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch in the sitting room of the Malfoy Manor where his cousin has dragged his ass after his date with Severus._

_The Malfoys interrupted him at the precise moment he was going to tell Severus something important and Severus left hastily after that._

_"_   _Well, thanks to you two, you ruined my chance."_

_"_   _With Severus?" Narcissa scoffed, "Unlikely. You still got chance, honey. You know how Sev is but I want to know is if you truly want this, Siri."_

_"_   _What do you mean? You think I am going to prank Severus again. I'm way past that Cissa. I am not that kind of asshole."_

_Narcissa watched him with her calculating gaze as if assessing his words. "I'm serious, if you're out of your way just to hurt Severus again, Siri. You might want to go back to Azkaban than facing me."_

_Sirius gulped, he knew he had to take Narcissa's warning seriously after all, Narcissa still has Black blood run through her veins, of course she too inherited some of the Black madness._

_Sirius straightens in his seat, "I rather face Dementor's kiss than hurting Severus again. I'm not the way I am, Cissa. I know I started on a wrong track but I want… no I need to make things right."_

_Narcissa gave him one of her smile that not to be taken lightly, "I'll take your word for it. Now tell me the details of your date…"_

_Sirius groaned. "You and Lucius are going to compare notes, aren't you?"_

_Meanwhile at Severus's home,_

_"_   _So, Black and you?" Lucius drawled from where he sits in the armchair and help himself with a glass of Severus's scotch._

_Severus snapped his eyes from the fire he's been staring at towards his old friend Lucius._

_"_   _If you're just going to make fun about it, I suggest you leave my house immediately."_

_"_   _Calm down, Severus, I merely want to know. Don't get your knickers in a twist."_

_"_   _I bet you're going to share it with your dear wife."_

_"_   _You know Cissa loves all the juicy details."_

_Severus's cheeks redden. "Well, tell your wife, there's nothing happened between me and Black."_

_"_   _Then what about the date earlier, you and him?"_

_"_   _He invited me as a way to apologise."_

_"_   _Black apologised? To you? That's new. When these start again?"_

_"_   _Look Lucius,I never interfere with your life with Narcissa so I don't know why you're interrogating me and in my own house? And why you come after me anyway? Did Cissa send you? I'll have to talk to her about respecting other people's private matters."_

_"_   _Can't I just come just to see you? I haven't see you in a while"_

_"_   _I'm flattered that you miss me, Lucius. But as a Slytherin I know you're up to something so spill it out."_

_Lucius smirked, "Cissa and I heard about you and Black, and we saw you two interact at our Lord's bonding ceremony and from what Rod ranted on me about you and Black, well let's just say we're curious."_

_"_   _So you both stalked us?"_

_"_   _It's a coincidence."_

_"_   _Coincidence never happens."_

_"_   _Fine, we stalked. Happy? But really Severus, are you sure with Black? You did remember what he did to you."_

_"_   _I do, and I don't need for you to remind me, thank you."_

_"_   _You believe in second chance?"_

_"_   _I….I would want to."_

_"_   _If you say so, I just want to see you happy, Severus. You're my friend no matter what you think of me."_

_Severus stared back into the fire._

 

_That night, Severus has finished his bath when a familiar owl waiting perched on his bedpost. It's Dantalion, Sirius's owl._

_"_   _How did you get in?" asked Severus to the owl though he didn't expect a reply and saw that a letter tied to its leg and a small wrapped box on another._   _He scolded himself mentally for getting excited over a letter but he retrieved the letter and the box nonetheless and reward Dantalion with some Owl treats._

_'_   _Dear Severus,_

_I apologise as for our meeting was cut short by the unexpected nevertheless I enjoyed our time together and I hope you enjoy it too. Of course I am looking forward to see you again if it's not too soon and hopefully without another surprise from our mutual friends._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

_P/s: There is a little something for you and I hope you love it.'_

_Severus unwrap the small box and smiled at the delicious mint truffles sitting inside it. "You sly dog" Dantalion hooted._

 

 

_Sirius was humming cheerfully as he inspects his reflection in the full body mirror._

_"_   _Going somewhere?"_

_Sirius clutched his chest dramatically and pretends to glare at his godson reflected in the mirror where he is snickering by the door. "You want to give your old man a heart attack, brat?"_

_"_   _You're not that old, Siri." Harry admonished him, grinning. "So what's the occasion? Is it a date?"_

_"_   _You bet." Sirius winked cheekily and grabbed a small wrapped box and placed inside his inner pocket of his jacket and fixed his hair for the last time before satisfied with his look._

_"_   _Who's the lucky person?" Harry asked curios like a cat as always._

_Sirius looked at his godson suspiciously, "You said 'person'."_

_Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. "That I did. Remus told me you went out with both sex when you were at Hogwarts."_

_"_   _I really need to remind Moony to keep his mouth shut about my dating life. Did he tell you anything else?"_

_Harry shook his head. "Only that you stop being such a player in sixth year onwards as you said you were going to focus on your N.E.W.T"_

_Sirius mentally noted not to buy Remus any Christmas present, "Let me tell you something in return, Remus dated a Slytherin before."_

_"_   _What? Remus? You're kidding." Harry followed his godfather down the stairs of his old house._

_"_   _No, I'm not, pup."_

_"_   _Well, I asked him for more details but I heard he's going somewhere and I still don't know who the lucky person you're going out with is. And don't try to change the subject."_

_Sirius sighed. "I'm the one who is lucky to go out with him." He retrieved his wand where he left it on top of the mantelpiece._

_"_   _Him? So it's a man then. Do I know him?"_

_"_   _Oh you know him alright, Prongslet."Sirius chuckled._

_"_   _One of the Weasleys?"_

_Sirius cringed, he wonder how his godson could thought of that. "Red hair is so not my type. Make a note of that will you. I'll tell you when it's time alright."_

_"_   _Fine." Harry gave a dejected sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow lunch?"_

_"_   _You will." Sirius kissed his godson's forehead which make Harry pouted childishly. "Goodbye pup. Say hello for me to your husband."_

 

_Severus put away the books that he has been reading to the shelves lining most of the walls of the living room when there is a knock on the door. He does not expect more guest today and Remus should still be at Fenrir's Pack village from the last letter he sent._

_He opened the door cautiously and surprised to see the familiar face behind it. "Sirius?"_

_"_   _Hello, Severus. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced." The Lord Black said courteously. "May I come in?"_

_Severus was half-hesitated but opened the door wider to let his unexpected guest in. They have not exchanged any other letters ever since their first 'date'._

_"_   _What's brought you to my humble home?" Severus asked after Sirius seated by the couch he occupied last time he was there, inspecting the interior of the room, noting the large amounts of books mostly of plants, potions and spells._

_"_   _I merely want to see you, Severus. It's been a long time since we met." Sirius replied and noticed an empty cup on the table. Severus noticed Sirius's attention too._

_"_   _I had a guest." Severus supplied without question and moved to clean up the cup. "I'll brew you a fresh tea, if you like that is?"_

_"_   _Tea is fine, thank you." Sirius smiled at the black-haired Potion Master._

_Severus disappeared towards his kitchen and Sirius's smile dropped. He knew who Severus's guest was. He thought he has dealt with Lestrange but now it seems he have another competitor for Severus. He never knows Severus is so popular among men in the Voldemort's circle. He should have asked Narcissa for more information. He planned another visit to the Malfoys soon._

_It was a coincidence that he apparated just outside the florist shop not far from Severus's house and bought a bunch of Heliotrope and Alyssum as a gift for his surprise visit. Unfortunately to his own surprise, he saw someone else leaving the Potion Master's home and it was Yaxley. Another pure-blood Sirius reluctant to know, the man was relatively tall with long blonde hair that he tied back and he always has this unpleasant smile on his face. Seeing the man looked at his Severus with leer just make him want to AK the man to the depth of the hell, instead he crushed the flowers in his hands accidentally._

_"_   _Sirius."_

_Sirius startled out of his thoughts to see Severus looked at him questioningly with concern. A cup of hot tea was placed in front of him. "I'm sorry, I zoned out."_

_Severus nodded but still looked at him warily. Sirius sipped on his tea and smiled when the sweetness is just right. "Thank you." Sirius hoped his eyes not playing tricks on him when he saw the slight blush on Severus's cheeks._

_"_   _Thank you for the chocolate," Severus started._

_Sirius smiled his usual smile that gave Severus butterflies in his stomach. "You're welcome."_

_"_   _I heard Harry is back already." Severus quickly brought another topic._

_"_   _Yes, he dropped by earlier. Speaking of that, why don't you join Harry and I for lunch tomorrow?"_

_Severus was taken aback by the invitation. "I prefer not to intrude on your moment with your godson."_

_"_   _Not intrude if you're invited."_

_"_   _Then I thank you for the invitation but I must decline as I have other things to do at that time."_

_"_   _Another lunch date?" Sirius meant it as a joke but unfortunately he hit the jackpot when Severus averted his gaze._

_The envy earlier just simmering now come boiled over, when he realised Severus will have a lunch date with Yaxley. Sirius knows it will be worse to react like a jealous lover when they have not confirmed what it is between Severus and him. Severus after all is a grown man who makes his own decision. He has to make his own decision wisely so Sirius opted to calm himself down and think of the next step he should take._

_"_   _Thank you for the tea, Severus but I must get going. I need to be somewhere but I hope we can meet again soon." He stood up from the couch._

_"_   _You could always send your owl, Dantalion." Severus followed Sirius to the door._

_"_   _I think you like my owl better than me," Sirius teased and preened when Severus failed to hide another blush. "Oh I almost forgot." He took the small wrapped box out of his inner pocket and placed it in Severus's hand. "For you."_

_"_   _May I inquire what this is for?"_

_"_   _It is a gift, it is up to you to accept it or not." Sirius squeezes Severus's hand, and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the Potion Master's lips. Sirius drew back, "I hope it was alright, since you haven't punched me in the face yet."_

_"_   _I could hex you if you want." Severus deadpanned._

**SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS**

_Severus woke up groggily, his head spinning. When he wants to move his hand he found out that he unable to. Alarmed, Severus studied his surroundings. He is in unfamiliar room; he racked his brain to recall what happened before he passed out. He had a lunch with Yaxley, his former colleague invited him for a lunch yesterday before Black's unexpected visit._

_"_   _Don't move too much, or you'll hurt yourself," the deep voice of Yaxley pinpoint his location at the end of the room sitting on the only armchair there while Severus realised he is on a bed. "I didn't know what other effects there are; I did buy it for a hefty price." Yaxley showed him an empty vial. "Not even a magnificent Potion Master as yourself could detect it in your drink."_

_"_   _What do you want, Yaxley?" Severus hissed as his head throbbing quite painfully._

_"_   _Obviously it is you, my dear Severus. You know, I was ready to take down Lestrange but I discovered that he had been disposed of" Yaxley chuckled darkly, "It seems you have found yourself another admirer, Severus..."_

 …………………….

 "Severus, Severus…"

Severus snapped his eyes open looking into a pair of familiar grey eyes that he comes to love all these years. "Sirius?"

"You have fallen asleep" Sirius stated. Severus realised he has fallen asleep with a book he supposed to read resting in his hands. "Orion is worried why his ma has not come down for his snack time."

Severus rubbing the sleep from his eyes as well as trying to get rid the images of his dream, "I'm sorry, I'll be down in few moment."

"Hey," Sirius kneeled down in front of his spouse taking Severus's hand in his. "You alright, Sev? You were frowning too much in your sleep."

"Just a bad dream" Severus assured his husband, liking the small caress Sirius did to his hand which made his inside all warm. Sirius slowly leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against Severus's. The other man makes a small noise of surprise before sighing and relaxing into the chaste kiss.

A small crash heard startled the couple. Severus coughed. "It seems your son is hungry enough to make his own snacks."

"Now he's my son if he's in trouble?" Sirius's expression was of exasperated fondness. "Tinkle will took care of it."

SxSxSxS

Sirius sighed as he observes from their bedroom door at Severus doing his work on their bed. "You should be resting instead of finishing the journal." Opening the door wide and Sirius brings the tray of hot chicken herbal soup into the room.

Severus scowled at him but cut off by sudden coughs. "I need to finish this…" he said weakly despite trying to act fine.

Sirius shook his head and gently removes the quill from Severus's hand and cleaned up the mess of papers on the bed with a flick of his wand before setting the tray on the bed. Severus pouted at the spot where his papers have been banished back to his study. "You need rest, Sev. What will Orion say if he saw you getting worse?"

"Knowing our son, he might brew a flu tonic by himself."

Sirius chuckled, he believe Orion might do just that. "Now eat up, I'll be picking up Orion from the school."

"Will you feed me?" Severus asked. Sirius is glad to oblige his spouse's wish. He knew that Severus like to be pampered by him whenever he is sick which is rare although Severus denied it when he pointed out.

After finishing the soup and down his tonic, Severus has fallen asleep. Sirius brushed away the dark locks from Severus's face affectionately and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Severus's forehead. "I will always take care of you."

When Sirius closed the door behind him to get ready to meet Orion at the school, Severus cracked an eye open, a small smile formed on his lips. "I know you will…"

**SXS**

**_Flashback..._ **

_Sirius just got home after lunch with his godson when he felt something or someone has apparated into the wards. Sirius knows no one that is not keyed into the wards could enter except for special circumstances. He immediately knows something is not right and rushes down to his living room and there right in the middle of his living room, Severus Snape laid unconscious._

_Sirius rushed to the Potions Master's side, "Severus! Merlin what happened to you?" Inspecting any injuries on Severus but none is found except for the red abrasions around the wrists and ankles._

_'_   _Severus has been restrained by someone' Sirius observed and he carried Severus's unconscious body upstairs to the guest bedroom, laying him carefully on the bed. Sirius changed Severus's clothes into his spare clothes before he firecall his godson who came through the floo immediately followed by Voldemort._

_"_   _How could possibly he got here?" Harry asked as Voldemort cast a diagnostic spell on Severus who looking paler by the time flies._

_Sirius shows Harry of what he found in Severus's robe, "I gifted him this ring…" It was a goblin engraved ring with a House of Prince family crest merged with House of Black family crest. "… and without him knowing but I suspect he knew, I also casted it as an emergency portkey activated only if his life is in danger. God knows how relief am I seeing him with it."_

_"_   _So he was in danger?" Harry looks at his husband for affirmation. Voldemort nodded grimly. "I believe so judging from the results, Severus need an immediate attention from a professional. He might be poisoned."_

_"_   _I'll get Narcissa!" Harry dashed out of the room to firecall the Malfoy Matriarch. Sirius clenched his fists in anger. "I know who did this to him…" Only one person in his mind that can do this to Severus, his Severus..._

_Voldemort regard him carefully, Sirius suspected the other also knew who has poisoned Severus as Voldemort are rather apt at recognising magical signature. "Sirius, I have tolerated you for disposing one of my followers before and warned you but in this case, for Severus… I allow you to."_

_"_   _Thanks Tom, I need to do this."_

_Voldemort nodded, "I see why Severus still has a place for you in his heart."_

_"_   _Sirius! Where are you going?" asked Narcissa as Harry and her exited the floo in the living room seeing Sirius grabbed his cloak._

_"_   _I have to a business to settle. Please do what you can to save Severus. I'll be back soon." Sirius stepped out of the house before apparating outside of his ward._

_"_   _Oh Severus, what have they done to you?" Narcissa kneeled beside Severus's bed and checking his pulse and cast another diagnostic spell. "His condition is critical, I could prevent the poison from spreading but we need the original poison itself to brew the antidote."_

_"_   _Couldn't we use a bezoar?" asked Harry, wiping down the sweats from Severus._

_Narcissa shook her head. "I am afraid not."_

_"_   _Then we just have to have faith in Sirius," Voldemort said._

_The colour drained from Severus's already pale face and his lips are bluish tint by the time Sirius came back. He thrust two crystal vials to Voldemort, Voldemort picked the antidote and gave it to Narcissa who quickly administer it to Severus. Voldemort inspect the other vial, "This is a rare poison only sold in the black market found at the East."_

_Harry watched as his godfather sank in the armchair, his hands still showing tremors from agitation and god knows what. Harry took pity and grabbed Sirius's hand giving him some comfort. "I don't want to lose him again…"_

_"_   _Don't worry, you acted fast Sirius." Narcissa said as she moves away from the bed. "His condition is stable. As for you, you should take care of yourself, get some rest so that you could take care of Severus when he awake later. I believe he has to stay in bed for a few days."_

_"_   _Is Sev alright?" "Will he be fine?" asked Harry and Voldemort at the same time._

_"_   _He's sleeping now but we should still be on guard as you have said, the poison is rare and from a black market. There might be side effects that we would not know. Please gave us a notice when he's awake, Sirius," Narcissa turned towards her cousin._

_That night after the other three has left the house, Sirius never left Severus's side until the next day. It is not until two days after that, Severus finally woke up._

_Sirius was downstairs when he heard the noise from upstairs, without another thought he rushed towards the stairs and to the guest bedroom though he does not expect a spell being fired towards him when he opened the door. Fortunately he avoided it at the last second._

_Severus is on the floor beside the bed instead of on the bed, looking feverish and out of sorts. The spell took most of his already weaken state._

_"_   _Severus?" Sirius moves to help the other man but Severus flinched away from him._

_"_   _If you value your life, stay away from me!" his voice hoarse._

_"_   _It's just me…"_

_"_   _What am I doing here wherever this is and out of all person with you Black?_

_Sirius raised a brow at the use of last name and the clear distrust shown on the man's eyes. "You're at my house at the moment." Sirius told the bewildered man. "You were out for a couple of days."_

_"_   _Why? Is this some kind of kidnapping out of your amusement?"_

_Sirius now knew something wrong with Severus. "What?! No! You're mistaken. Don't you remember what happened to you? Yaxley that bastard he abducted and poisoned you?"_

_Severus tilted his head showing his confusion. "Yaxley? Poison?"_

_'_   _That doesn't sound so good', Sirius thought and afraid of the worse. "W-wait, what do you remember last, Severus?"_

_"_   _Don't call me by my name!" Severus hissed. "Last I recall I was hexing the bloody hell of you out of my own house."_

_'_   _Can't be…' Sirius's eyes widen. He calmed himself down. "I-…let me firecall Narcissa."_

_Few hours later…._

_"_   _Sadly I have to inform you that Severus is suffering from temporary memory loss" Narcissa told her cousin along with Voldemort and Harry who are waiting in the living room. Sirius buried his face in hands and sighed deeply._

_"_   _Temporary memory loss? How could that happen?" asked Harry with concern._

_"_   _The side effect of the poison," Voldemort said, Narcissa nodded in affirmation._

_Harry turned towards his godfather "Sirius?"_

_"_   _I couldn't believe this. I wish I could bring back that bastard and send him to hell all over again." Sirius is truly mad and frustrated, all the memories and the rekindling relationship between Severus and him now is all for naught. Severus is now back to his old-self where he still hating Sirius's guts for being exist._

_Harry understands what his godfather is going through now. He hopes Sirius's feeling for Severus is strong enough to overcome this obstacle. Narcissa looked at her cousin in pity, before parting ways, she gave him an advice. "Never give up on him. He needs you as you need him."_

**SXS**

_"_   _Hey Sev—Snape, you're hungry?"_

_Severus watched him with scrutinizing eyes until his eyes laid on the tray laden with delicious smelling food Sirius brings. His stomach growled traitorously. Sirius grinned and walked to lay the tray down on the bedside table. "I'm not a good cook but hope this will suffice."_

_Severus marked the page he was reading and put away the book. "I thought you had a house elf, Kreacher?"_

_"_   _Well, I had him before but I freed him for the sake of his mind and not to mention mine." Sirius handed him a bowl of hot soup. "Voila! Chicken soup with mushroom and little bit sprinkle of herbs, I tested it myself before and it's absolutely edible or Cissa will have my head if you got poison all over again."_

_Severus took a sip gingerly while Sirius looks expectantly, "It's acceptable." Severus commented._

_Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh great, that's settle it then. I'll leave you to your lunch then."_

_"_   _Won't you have yours here?"_

_"_   _I- what?" Sirius has to replay what he has heard or if he has heard properly, did Severus really invite him to dine together and not just his mind playing tricks. "Oh well… I guess if I'm welcome to have it here and you don't mind and -"_

_"_   _I'm tempted to take back my offer-"_

_"_   _Let me fetch mine!"_

_The two ended up having their lunch in the guest bedroom Sirius conjured an extra table to put his. The silence thickens as they savour their food. Eventually Severus cut the tension between them._

_"_   _I would like to thank you Black for saving my life. Narcissa had told me all about it."_

_Sirius nearly choked on his soup "You're welcome Sev- I mean Snape."_

_Severus took another spoonful of his soup before decided. "You can call me by my name if you insist."_

_Sirius thankfully is not eating his soup when Severus said that. "Oh great...Thanks, I mean it is hard when we already spend so much time in first name basis."_

_"_   _Did we?"_

_Sirius cursed for the slip up, "Ah yes you may not remember with you know …memory loss"_

_"_   _Narcissa said its temporary. Maybe I can brew some potion when I'm able to."_

_"_   _Wouldn't it be dangerous if all of your memory came back of all sudden? I think I may have read it somewhere before."_

_"_   _Yes unfortunately there are some cases where you can cause a mental shock to the said person and it will be worse than just memory loss."_

_"_   _Then I prefer to just wait for your memory to come back by itself I know you might not believe it from me, but I honestly don't want you to hurt again."_

_There was an awkward pause for a moment as Severus look at Sirius incredulously. "Very well," the Potion Master said finally._

**SXS**

**Present time...**

"We're home!" Sirius announced, repeated by his son who sat comfortably on his shoulder.

"Welcome home Master and Young Master," their house elf, Tinkle greeted them.

"Is Severus still in bed?" Sirius asked.

"Yes sir. Master Severus just awoke few minutes ago."

"What should we do, little prince? Should we go and see him?"

Orion nodded enthusiastically and giggling happily as Sirius bounces him playfully on his shoulders.

"Let's go! Let's go! I want to give Ma my present!"

"Oh yes! We shall not forget that."

Severus who was sitting up and reading from a potion journal looked up at the noise outside the room. The door opened and came in the father and son giggling away.

"What do we have here? Aren't I supposing to rest in peace and quiet?"

Sirius let his son down from his shoulders. Orion tackled his mother with a hug. "I'm sorry, Ma but I really want to see you." Sirius took a seat at the end of the bed watching the mother and son.

"Why is that?"

"Because I want to give you a present" And also because Sirius and Orion decided not to tell Severus on what happened at the school earlier. "I chose and Pa bought it, this is a get well present from us two." Orion picked a slim wrapped box from his bag and gives it to Severus.

"I wonder what it is. May I open it?" Severus asked his son who nodded. He unwrapped carefully and as he expects the present is his favourite chocolate treats. "Thank you, my little prince. Since I could not finish this by myself would you like to help me?"

Sirius smiling and watching with great fondness seeing the two eating the chocolate together where Orion ended up getting around his mouth streaked with chocolate. "Better get you clean up. Go wait in your room." Sirius instructed his son who left the room after a promise from Severus to see him after that.

"Sirius, is there something you're not telling me?"

Sirius froze on his spot just near the door. "What do you mean, Sev?"

"The chocolate" Severus stated. "You always gave me chocolate if something happens and it is not a special occasion."

"It is a special occasion, we want you to get well soon," Sirius know he is not lying about that. "Don't think too much," he went back to the bed and kisses his spouse on the forehead. "Rest before I get our son clean and sending him back here."

After Sirius left the room, Severus decided to send a letter to his son's teacher. If Sirius is hiding something he will know for sure

**TBC….**

 


	2. Sign of Love Part XIV

“Mutt! Get your damn ass right here right now!” Severus’s scary cold voice carried through the manor, Sirius truly glad that Orion is away at M.A.G.I.C, not hearing the colourful words Severus been spouting he been hearing on his way to where his spouse is.

“Yes, your Highness,” Sirius entered one of the unused room where they mostly store old things.  Severus’s menacing glare greeted him.

“Cut your bullshit, answer me honestly did you or did you not open my private chest that I properly spell locked for years?”

“What chest?” Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

“This one,” Severus pointed to an old chest on top of old round table. It looks like Severus’s old Hogwarts chest and the first time Sirius saw after all these years.

“No, I didn’t and I haven’t seen this chest before well except when you were in Hogwarts. Anyway I didn’t open it. What’s the matter?”

Severus stared at his husband with his calculating gaze that Sirius has no doubt Severus was doing legillimency on him. Severus nodded, and Sirius let out a breath that he did not know he held.

“Then who would? Tinkle wouldn’t dare come near this room.”

Sirius shrugged. “Maybe Orion found it.”

“Orion?” Severus scoffed. “I locked it with powerful spells.”

Sirius chuckled. “Accidental magic, my dear. Don’t forget.” He walked closer to the chest but Severus quickly banished it away. “Hey, I just want to take a look inside of what making you freaking out?” Sirius pouted.

“It’s nothing important.”

“Lies, lies, come on now you make me curious darling.”

Severus crossed his arms, “Nothing of importance to you.”

“Aha! It must be your old porn stash, am I right? Or is it love letters that you’re suppose to send to me?” Sirius enjoying himself now seeing blush darkens his love’s cheeks.

“None of those sorts, you prick!” Severus pushed his way out of the room followed by a grinning Sirius.

“Sevvie~~~”

“Shut it you mutt! Go find something to do and I’ll talk to Orion later for snooping around, he might have learned it from the two spawn of devil.”

“Hmm... maybe Orion might know what he found in the chest.”

Severus spun around to face his husband who sported a mischievous grin. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Not if you tell me first, love.”

Severus recomposed himself, “What if I can make you forget about it?” he raised his eyebrow in challenge.

“Oh are you going to obliviate me darling?”

Severus backed Sirius against the wall with a push, “Don’t be silly.” Sirius looked at his spouse questioningly before he gasped as Severus’s lips caught him in a deep kiss. One of Severus’s hands travelled lower and rubs quite sensually against the front of Sirius’s pants that getting tighter by the seconds. Sirius wasting no time to grope his spouse’s firm ass and stuck his tongue inside Severus’s mouth mapping out the familiar cavern.

They pulled away to fill their lungs with air, Sirius’s dilated eyes stared into Severus’s own obsidian eyes. “Shall we take this to our room? I don’t want to give Tinkle another scare.”

To Sirius surprise, Severus chuckled and gave him another kiss before break away and without saying a word leaving him alone against the wall, with uncomfortable feelings in his pants.

“Sev? SEV!”

**(Flashback)**

_“Severus! Good morn-!” The clatter of plate and glass breaking as it hits the floor went unnoticed when Sirius spotted the empty bed. “Sev?” He checked the bathroom, which is empty too. He ran and searched the whole house but he could not find the other man._

_Sirius firecalled his godson immediately._

_“Hey Siri-“_

_“Harry! Severus…Severus he’s gone!”_

_“Gone?” Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion._

_“He disappeared. The bed’s empty and I can’t find him…” Sirius wants to pull all of his hair in panic._

_“Calm down, Sirius. Check his house, maybe he’s going back there. I’ll alert Tom.”_

_Sirius apparated to Spinner’s end to Severus’s house and knocked on the door for minutes before trying the door finding it to be unlocked. Sirius went in and noticed that the house is fill with silence and it seems nobody has been there lately.  He walked up to Severus’s room upstairs and found it to be lay undisturbed too. Severus has not been to his house._

_“Where would he go?” Sirius pondered and decided to apparate to the Malfoy’s Manor._

_“Sirius, what bring you to our home?” Lucius greeted him. Unfortunately Sirius had the blonde by the front of his shirt in a second. “Where is Severus?”_

_“What are you talking about you idiot? Wasn’t he with you? And by the way unhand me!”_

_“Severus is not here, Sirius.” Narcissa walked into the room. Sirius let go of Lucius who fixed his shirt immediately with a huff. “As Lucius has said we thought he’s with you.”_

_“He was, now he has disappeared, Cissa,” Sirius informed the Malfoys._

_“Maybe he ran away from you because you’re an absolute prick,” Lucius said._

_“I’ll be glad to knock all your perfect teeth,” Sirius threatened through gritted teeth._

_“Boys,” Narcissa sighed. “Behave.” Narcissa summoned a calming draught and forced her cousin to drink it much to Sirius’s chagrin. “I don’t want you to go on rampage in my house, Sirius Black. Drink or I force it down your throat myself.”_

_Sirius drinks and started to calm down as the floo flared up and Harry stepped through followed by Voldemort._

_“Did you find him?” Sirius jumped up from his seat but Narcissa hold him down. “Did you find Severus?”_

_Harry shook his head. “Not yet. I don’t know where else he would go. If he went to Remus’s we don’t even know where Remus currently is.” Sirius buried his face in his hands._

_Harry turned towards his husband who was deep in thought. “Maybe we could check the Prince’s estate. Severus is the sole heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, he should have access to the family’s manor and their other properties.”_

_“Hmm that might be a good way for us to start,” Lucius pondered. “Unfortunately the information is confidential and the goblins of the Gringotts held all the records of Wizard’s assets and possessions.  We could not access it unless we are the direct heir or descendants.”_

_“We could always torture the goblins…forget I said that,” Voldemort added after a warning look from his spouse._

_“I’ll deal with the Goblins,” Sirius stood up from his chair. “I’ll find Severus no matter what. I don’t want to lose him again.”_

 

**TBC....**


	3. Sign Of Love Part XV

_‘Severus…’_

_‘Why didn’t you leave me there?’_

_‘Severus...’_

_‘I hope we could start over...’_

_‘I’m in love with you, Severus Snape’_

_‘Please call me Sirius, I insist’_

_‘I merely want to see you, Severus’_

_‘For you...’_

_A pair of onyx eyes opened with shock and confusion, Severus Snape sat up on his bed in the cabin situated deep in the heart of Kroskogen Forest in Norway. It belonged to the Prince family for their private holiday retreat, the cabin left abandoned and forgotten after the former Lord who is Severus’s grandfather died. Severus reluctantly claimed the inheritance he never knew of and kept it to himself. Despite built on an unforgiving steep and windy slope, it has panoramic views of majestic Lake Steinsfjorden and like all wizarding properties it is warded against Muggles._

_Severus tried to calm his frantic heartbeat, his forehead covered with cold sweats as he woke up from the dreams that has been plaguing him since he left Black’s house discreetly six months ago. He knew it is not a dream and all of those are flashes of memories that he has lost starting to come back. He kept this in check in his little black book._

_Much to his annoyance is that the flashes consist of similarity in the form of a Gryffindor with annoying smile and the sharp grey eyes that always look at him with full affection and l…love. His pale cheeks flushed deep red when the memory of their kiss breakthrough._

_Severus pushed himself off the bed, although it is still early the sun has not even risen, Severus made his way to the kitchen and make some tea. As he waits for the water to boil, he stared through the window at the great lake that has frozen over._

_That is when he heard knocks on the front door of the cabin. Severus jumped in surprise, no one knew of this cabin, no one ever come to this part of the forest before. He can only guess who is behind the door. He cursed himself for leaving his wand on his bedside table and not retrieving it when he went to the kitchen. He summoned his wand non-verbally and felt the wand slipped into his hand smoothly._

_“Severus! Open up! I knew you’re in there!” Familiar voice coming through the door, the voice he was avoiding all these six months. Severus stayed silent in the dark shadows waiting for the next step the man behind the door going to take. The knocks went silent. “Fine! You left me with no choice!”_

_Severus’s eyes widen in realisation and before he could do anything the door is blasted off from his hinges powerfully that it went fly across the hall._

_Sirius Black with a wand in his hand stepped into the threshold wearing a thick winter cloak, he look worn and tired and bags under his eyes shows his lack of sleep. His unkempt hair and facial hair had shown how little he cares about his own appearance. As one thing only in his mind all this time…_

_“Severus…?” His hopeful grey eyes scanned the place._

_Severus step out of the shadows with his own wand held in front of him. “I’m here, you moron.”_

_The grey eyes gone teary at the sight of him and Sirius’s wand clattered onto the floor, he stepped back when Sirius approached him slowly but surely. His back meet the wall and he has nowhere else to go unless he threw a spell at the man that still steadfastly approaching him until finally Sirius loom over him, Severus’s wand pointed at the man’s chest. He cursed himself as he could not even utter a single spell on the man._

_“I…I have been looking all over for you, Severus,” croaked Sirius, “Now that I found you, I won’t let you out of my sight again.” Before Severus know it, a pair of warm chapped lips descended upon his in a hot searing kiss. Severus gasped in surprise only allow Sirius to snake his tongue in the Snake’s mouth._

**_SxS_ **

_Sirius massaged his sore jaw as he sheepishly fixed the door he has broken to get his way inside. During the kiss, Severus has bitten hard on his tongue and punched him squarely in the face that he backed away immediately. Red-faced Severus breathed heavily is a sight to see after a long time, his Severus started to berate him for his foolish Gryffindor behaviour in barging someone’s home like that and demanded him to fix the door before the cold draft from outside freezes them up and finally disappeared into his bedroom and Sirius have not seen Severus since then._

_Sirius is still enlightened in his success to find his Severus, after countless days and nights spending time to find him. He would eat, drink or sleep only when his godson remind him to. Satisfied with the now repaired door, he turned towards the door Severus has disappeared to._

_He knocked twice. No response or sound from inside. Sirius sighed. “You know you can’t hide from me forever, Severus. I will stay here until you come out from hiding.” He warned but then his stomach growled loudly. “While doing that I am going to ransack your kitchen.”_

_Sirius stepped into the kitchen after putting a spell that will alert him if Severus steps out of his room. The kitchen is small but cosy and Sirius started to check the contents of each cupboard and drawer and found some chocolate chip biscuit, Severus’s secret stash and proceed to make a coffee to go with._

 

_Severus could hear Sirius rummaging around his kitchen as he sat listening in his bedroom, his lips still tingling from the kiss and some of Sirius’s blood caught on his lips. Severus wiped it away and if he could he would try to wipe the memory as well but then the kiss brings on this fluttering, stomach turning feeling._

_‘Oh for Merlin sake, you’re not a hormonal teenager, Severus. Wake up! Black definitely put a spell on you!’_

_But then Severus remembered the flashes of memories, by looking at it Sirius and he are already ventured out of the friendship line and Sirius seem to be courting him. Honestly deep down, the feeling he had developed for Sirius is still there waiting for him to acknowledge. The question is, is he ready? Severus made up his mind to confront the Gryffindor. He went out of his room dispelling the spell Sirius put and seek the Gryffindor where he find him dozing about in the kitchen chair with empty stash of biscuits and half-drunk coffee. He sent a hex on the sleeping man who startled awake._

_“Woa! Where’s the troll?”_

_Severus held back his snort and huffed dismissively. “You still fall asleep although you drank coffee.”_

_“Severus…? I’m glad you finally decided to emerge from your cave” Sirius yawned wide. “Coffee never affect me anyway, I can sleep anywhere though I haven’t been sleeping these few months. Please have a seat.”_

_“Thanks for offering me a seat in my own kitchen.” Severus sat on the chair next to him._

_Sirius guffawed, “Oh, how much I miss your snarky. Say… did you miss me?”_

_“Like hell I would miss someone like you.” Severus cursed himself for his automatic remark towards the Gryffindor. Sirius quickly masked his hurt but did not escape Severus’ keen eyes. Severus tried to mend his words. “I mean… I did not mean to run away and hide, it’s just I need time to sort my memory and thoughts.” ‘Away from you’ left unsaid._

_“Well, you could leave a note, or send a letter? After all I have done…”_

_Severus cut him off. “What? You want me to write a thank you letter or a goodbye kiss? I don’t want anything from you, Black.”_

_“Severus, no, I’m sorry… what I meant is I’m worried about you, the last time you’re gone was when that bastard kidnapped you.”_

_“I apologise if I make you worried though I wonder why you would.”_

_“For a Slytherin, you’re being daft. Isn’t it obvious? I… care for you and I love you, Severus.”_

_Severus felt like déjà vu and mentally shook the memory away. “I… I need a moment… You can stay since there is a blizzard coming this way. There is a spare room you can use. Excuse me.” He stood up trying to avoid the look from the pair of grey eyes._

_Sirius held himself from grabbing Severus and not letting him go away. “Severus… I…have your memory returns? Narcissa said it might take few months and it was six months already…”_

_“No.” Severus lied and went out of the kitchen to lock himself again in his room. He released a deep sigh. “Gods… help me.”_

**TBC....**


	4. Sign of Love Part XVI

“Expelliarmus!”

“Orion?” Sirius peeked into their son’s room. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m practising with my wand,” Orion said proudly showing a stick he found in their courtyard.

“Cool!  How do you know the Disarming spell?” Sirius approached his son.

“I saw Ma used it whenever Ma practises in the Battle Room. I want to be a Duelmaster like Ma also!”

Sirius acted hurt, “Hey your Pa is also a Duelmaster too!”

“Is it?” Severus asked from where he stood by the door, cocking his eyebrow at his husband.

“Oh hey Sev, dear…umm…”

“I came to fetch Orion for his lunch. I thought you would not be back until dinner?”

“Well, the matter settles quickly thanks to yours truly,” Sirius answered and picked up his son. “Shall we have our lunch, little prince?”

“Yay! I want ice-cream!”

“No ice-cream until you finishes all your vegetables, young man.”

“Awww….” both father and son whined.

**SxS**

**(Flashback)**

_“The wind is strong today”_

_“Quite so”_

_Silence...._

_“This broth is delicious”_

_“Suits well with the chicken”_

_Another silence....._

_“Coffee is goo-“_

_“Enough!” Severus slammed his mug down on the table and glared at the offending person a.k.a Sirius Black that has been forcefully invaded his space for nearly a week. Severus tend to avoid him but Sirius is stubbornly sticking to him, trying to share meal and hanging out with Severus in the sitting room or in the kitchen. He would not stop until Severus slam his bedroom door on his face, and now is the usual meal time where they shared mundane conversation. “May I know why are you still here?”_

_Sirius rested his chin on the back of his hand, “Like I said I would not let you out of my sight again, Severus.  And I intend to keep my words just so you know.”_

_“I’m deeply flattered,” Severus deadpanned. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to attend my business rather than being your source of amusement today. Farewell” Severus put his dishes in the sink and let the magic washing them and grabbed his outer cloak. Sirius perked up in his seat. “Where are you going?” he asked._

_“None of your business” Severus stepped out of the cabin followed by Sirius who quickly adorned his thick cloak. Thick white snow covered all the ground surrounding the cabin. “Are you going to run away again?”_

_“If I do running away, you’re going to find me again, won’t you? Stop following me!” Severus walked among the thick snow towards the end of the wards to the apparition spot._

_“No! I’m not leaving you out of my sight.” Sirius caught up with Severus to the spot, holding both of his shoulders._

_“You insufferable git” Severus hissed, frustrated with the other man. “Why are you doing this?” Why am I worth of your attention all this time, Severus wanted to ask._

_“What do you mean, Severus?” Sirius’s grey eyes looking at him with concern and something else that made Severus’s heart clenched._

_“Why do you want to be with me?” came out as whisper but Sirius heard it._

_“Because I don’t have reasons not to be with you,” Sirius answered earnestly. “Why won’t you let me in, Sev?”_

_Severus looked away his black hair framed his face. “Severus....let me see you for who you are. Don’t hide behind the wall anymore, Sev.” Sirius let his hands fall by his side. “I’m the one that should be grateful if you ever accept my feelings because I know what I did to you and I still regret it until now. I will regret more if I could not have you in my life.”_

_Sirius kneeled before Severus, the Potion Master looked at him questioningly, “Dear Severus Snape, would you give me a second chance to court you one more time? I do not care if you have not recovered your memories back, we could always make new memories together.”_

_A moment of silence before a sigh escaped from Severus’s lips. “I could never get rid of you, am I?”_

_Sirius broke into a grin, “Never!” he exclaimed, with a hand over his heart._

_“Very well you persistent prat-!” To Severus’s surprise, he felt Sirius lips press a kiss to his lips in happiness._

_Sirius found himself lying flat on the snow with fast bruising jaw from where Severus landed an uppercut on him._

_“Ow…” he groaned in pain. “Somehow this is like déjà vu!”_

_“Serve you right,” Severus huffed, brushing his cloak off snow, trying to hide his flustered face._

_“I just want to seal our deal with a kiss,” Sirius pouted looking like a kicked puppy._

_“Well, next time, warn me first.” Severus stormed off back towards the cabin, his cloak fluttering behind him._

_“Next time eh…”_

**TBC or not.....**


End file.
